


A Wondrous Waltz

by ChromaticTritone



Category: Code:Realize ～創世の姫君～ | Code: Realize - Guardian of Rebirth (Visual Novel)
Genre: Comfort, Dancing, Dancing Lessons, F/M, Fluff, Post-Canon, Romance, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:08:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25407412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChromaticTritone/pseuds/ChromaticTritone
Summary: Impey & Cardia dance together on Tower Bridge.
Relationships: Impey Barbicane/Cardia Beckford
Kudos: 8





	A Wondrous Waltz

They arrive at Tower Bridge at midnight, a time when no passerbies are in sight. Impey turns to Cardia and smiles.

“Shall we, my princess?”

She turns back to him. “With pleasure, my prince.”

She smiles as she remembers why they came out to do this in the first place. They had listened to a waltz on a phonograph, and, well…

_”You’ve never danced the waltz before?!”_

_”No, I haven’t, my prince. Is that bad…?”_

_”Well, no, but…it’s the staple dance of our society! I’m surprised no one taught it to your when we were teaching you our skills!”_

_Impey had looked thoughtful, and then he had said, ”It’s settled! I’ll teach you the waltz today, my princess! Let’s dance in the moonlight at Tower Bridge, and have our own romantic getaway!”_

And now, here they were.

“Put your left hand on my shoulder,” Impey says with a smile. “I’ll put my hand on your left shoulder too.”

“Why?”

“Because it’s how you do the waltz.”

She grins knowingly. “It’s not because you want us to get close, my prince?”

He blushes. “I…I can’t deny that I want that too, but…well, this is just how it’s done! Hand on my shoulder, my princess!”

She can’t hide her little laugh as she puts her left hand on his shoulder. Her fingers are touching his back as she does so. His back is strong and broad, and feeling it reminds her of his steadfast reliability. It makes her smile.

“Alright, so first, bring your left foot backward, then your right foot,” he says, and Cardia does so.

“Like this?”

“Just like that, my princess.

“Now, bring your right foot so it’s next to your left foot.

“And now, step forward with your left foot, and then with your right foot.

“And finally, bring your left foot inward, next to your right foot.”

She blinks in surprise. “Is that all?”

“That’s all! From here, you just repeat the steps. I’ll keep saying them for you as we dance, so you can remember.”

She nods thoughtfully. “Alright, my prince. Let’s try to dance!”

He grins. “With pleasure!

“Ok, left foot backward, then right foot,” he says, his voice singsong-esque as they dance the steps. “Feet together, left foot forward then right foot, feet together.”  
He beams. “You did it!”

She beams back. “I did it!”

He wants to hug her with pride, but at the same time, he doesn’t want to let go of her shoulder until they finish dancing. “Want to try it again?”

She smiles. “Yes! Let me say the steps this time.”

“Alright, my princess.”

She takes a deep breath. “Left foot backward, then right foot, Feet together, left foot forward then right foot, feet together—oops!” 

Instead of bringing her feet together, she accidently steps forward. This brings her face into direct contact with Impey’s chest. 

Even though she feels awkward, she doesn’t make an effort to move right away. She can feel his muscles through his shirt, the same reliable muscles that have come to play in the bedroom, and have carried her to bed when she’s fallen asleep in the sitting room. Plus, she can smell the familiar scent of his body, and it comforts her.

“C-Cardia?!”

She finally leans back, looking up at Impey. “Sorry, my prince. I was just enjoying, well, you. I hope you don’t mind.”

He shakes his head. “I don’t mind, but...it’s just a little embarrassing, that’s all.”

She smiles teasingly. “It’s embarrassing for your body be admired by your lover?”

“Yes! I mean, no! I mean…”

She shakes her head. “It’s alright, Impey. I understand.”

He looks away, a blush covering his entire face. “Let’s practice the steps again. I’ll say them this time.”

“Ok, Impey.”

“Ok, left foot backward, then right foot,” he says as they dance. “Feet together, left foot forward then right foot, feet togeth—whoa!”

Once again, instead of bringing her feet together, Cardia accidently steps forward. And this time, the unexpected motion causes Impey to tumble backwards with Cardia in his arms. In a panic, he brings his arms around Cardia, trying to shield her with his body.

He falls on the ground, and is luckily unhurt. He looks up at Cardia, his arms still wrapped tightly around her. “Are you alright, my princess?”

Cardia doesn’t answer, and for a moment, Impey is concerned. “Cardia?”

“…I don’t want you to let go.”

For a moment, he’s not sure what she’s saying. “Cardia?”

“Don’t let go of me, Impey.”

Assured that she’s not hurt, Impey finally relaxes. And at that moment, Cardia brings her own arms to be around her lover’s body.

She brings her head under his neck, nuzzling him and tickling him with her hair. It’s a very pleasant feeling, as is the sensation of her arms around his body. Her fingers are small and delicate, and Impey can feel her fingertips as they gently stroke his back. He hugs her even tighter, bringing her close.

Then, Cardia moves her head from under his neck, and kisses him directly upon his collarbone. He gasps in shock at the sudden kiss, and then she kisses him again, this time upon his neck. “Cardia…” he murmurs softly.

“Yes,” she murmurs back.

“This is wonderful, but…perhaps we should continue this at home?”

At that, she lifts her head, and looks at him. Then, she removes her body from his, and stands up. She offers a hand to him, and he stands up too, taking her hand. She grins knowingly.

“Yes, let’s continue this at home.”

They hold hands all the way back home, and have the loveliest of evenings that night at the mansion.


End file.
